1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for removing clogs from drains. More particularly, the present invention concerns a drain fitting device adapted to seal and facilitate introduction of a fluid, such as tap water, or a gas, such as compressed air, into a clogged drain, thereby pressurizing the drain and removing the clog.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is often necessary to remove a stubborn clog from a drain, and the prior art provides a number of mechanisms and techniques for doing so. It is known, for example, to use conventional liquid or powder clog-dissolving products to remove the clog, but these can be undesirably expensive or chemically caustic and may not remove or may require substantial time or multiple applications to remove particularly stubborn clogs. It is also known for do-it-yourselfers to dismantle the offending plumbing themselves to remove the clog. Many people, however, are unwilling or unable to do this for a number of reasons, including, for example, a lack of specialized tools and a fear that their efforts might create worse problems than the clogged drain. For these people, the assistance of a professional plumber can be exceedingly expensive and may require making an appointment for days in the future. It is also known to use a plunger to remove the clog, but this can require a substantial amount of practiced technique and physical effort, and, even then, is not always successful.
Often, removing the stubborn clog requires that physical force be applied to the material of which the clog is comprised, particularly when such material is wedged within the drain. It is known, for example, to insert an elongated wire snake or similarly suitable item into the drain until the wire snake contacts the clog, and then to push or spin an end of the wire snake against the clog in an attempt to break-up and remove the clog. Unfortunately, the wire snake suffers from a number of disadvantages, including, for example, that it must be of sufficient length to reach all potential clogs, thereby necessitating that the wire snake, even if coilable, be an undesirably large piece of equipment which can be difficult to store and to handle during use. Furthermore, the wire snake acts through physical insertion into the drain and physical contact with the clog, thereby risking damage to the drain or internal plumbing mechanisms. Additionally, once the clog is removed, the wire snake must be removed from the drain and cleaned, which process can be particularly distasteful and inconvenient, particularly where the clog was deep within the drain.
Due to the above-identified and other problems and disadvantages in the art, there exists a distinct need for an improved mechanism for removing clogs from drains.
The present invention solves the above-identified and other problems and disadvantages in the prior art to provide a drain fitting device adapted to seal and facilitate introduction of a fluid, such as tap water, or a gas, such as compressed air, into a clogged drain, thereby pressurizing the drain and removing the clog. In a preferred first embodiment, the device broadly comprises a stopper element; a hose attachment mechanism; an expander mechanism; and a hose.
The stopper element is adapted to fit within or otherwise physically relate to or associate with the drain so as to substantially seal the drain. A hole extends completely through the stopper element, from top to bottom. The stopper element may be constructed of a compressible material, such as, for example, rubber or a rubber composite, such that compression of the stopper element causes its circumference to expand so as to achieve a tighter seal with the drain. Alternatively, the stopper element may be constructed of a substantially non-compressible material, such as, for example, plastic or nylon, in which case its circumference may be provided with grooves for receiving one or more O-rings adapted to facilitate achieving a tighter seal with the drain.
The hose attachment mechanism is associated with a top portion of the stopper element and the hole that extends therethrough, and is adapted to facilitate coupling the hose to the stopper element. The hose attachment mechanism may, for example, take the form of a protrusion adapted to fit within the hose or to receive the hose.
The expander mechanism is adapted to facilitate expanding the stopper element, particularly where the stopper element is constructed of the compressible material. The expander mechanism includes a plate; a sleeve; and a nut. The plate is positioned over the stopper element and adapted to distribute a compressive force applied thereto. A hole is provided in the plate, which corresponds to and aligns with the hole in the stopper element. The sleeve is positioned in the hole in the stopper element and extends through the hole in the plate. The sleeve is hollow, providing a flowpath therethrough, and presents external threads. Furthermore, the protrusion of the hose attachment mechanism may be incorporated into an upper portion of the sleeve. The nut is adapted to threadably engage the external threads of the sleeve such that tightening the nut upon the sleeve and against the plate causes the compressive force which expands the circumference of the stopper element.
The hose is adapted to couple the device with a source of pressurization and to provide a flowpath therebetween for the fluid or compressed gas. Thus, as mentioned, the hose extends between and couples the protrusion of the hose attachment mechanism with the source of pressurization.
The source of pressurization may be any suitable source of fluid, such as a conventional faucet providing tap water, or gas, such as a conventional cylinder or pump providing compressed air, operable to provide a pressure of approximately between 5 lbs/in2 and 30 lbs/in2, which should be sufficient to remove the clog.
Thus, it will be appreciated that the device of the present invention provides a number of substantial advantages over the prior art devices and techniques, including, for example, that the performance of the device does not require that it be of sufficient size and length to physically reach the clog in the drain, and is therefore easier and more convenient to store and to handle during use. Furthermore, the device does not act through physical insertion into the drain and physical contact with the clog, and therefore reduces risks of damaging the drain or internal plumbing mechanisms. Additionally, because the device does not substantially enter the drain or contact the clog, the device does not require substantial or extraordinary cleaning efforts after use.
These and other important features of the present invention are more fully described in the section titled DETAILED DESCRIPTION OF A PREFERRED EMBODIMENT, below.